


The One Where They Do It Against A Tree

by photosynthiseyesing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photosynthiseyesing/pseuds/photosynthiseyesing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's arse hurts, Arthur finds his underwear, and there's a storm outside the tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where They Do It Against A Tree

Merlin hummed as he gathered sticks for the fire. The balmy summer air was still, electric. He bent to lift a stick, wincing. Five days on a horse had left his backside tender, chafing against his rough undergarments with every step. What wouldn't he give for one of Gaius's lotions? 

Even the short walk back to camp was agony. Each movement sent sharp prickles of pain shooting through him, until he cried out in frustration. 

"FUCK!"

The shout echoed through the forest. Birds rustled lazily in the trees, disturbed by the noise. Merlin threw the sticks to the ground and pulled off his trousers. He tugged down his undergarments and discarded them on the ground. Pulling up his trousers, he smiled, leaving the red undergarments laying under the tree. 

***

Six hours later, and the fire was almost out. The knights were circled around the embers, hugging cups of wine and listening avidly to one of Gwaine's many tales of debauchery. 

"And then... Then, fuck, he put his tongue in me..."

Merlin choked back a groan, coughing instead. He could feel Arthur's thigh pressed against his own and wondered whether Arthur could make out his erection in the dim light. He shifted uncomfortably. Of all the times to get hard! He could feel the heat of Arthur's leg burning through the thin fabric of his trousers, aware of every little movement it made, every twitch and shift. Gwaine's voice continued to rise and fall, hoarse with arousal. 

For God's sake, if he sat any closer he'd be on my lap! 

Merlin's cock twitched at the thought. Focusing hard, he willed a bush not far behind him to rustle. Gwaine fell silent. 

"Did you hear that?"

"It was just the wind, you ass. Don't stop now!"

"Yeah, fine, where was I? Oh yes. Anyway, so he had his whole fist inside me, you know? God, it felt good. Every time he moved it, his knuckles brushed my... There's no fucking way was that the wind. You all heard that, right?"

Arthur stood up, lifting his sword and lighting a torch. 

"I'll have a look. If there's nothing there, Gwaine, it'll be my sword up your ass." 

They fell silent as Arthur, treading lightly, walked out of the clearing. Silence fell. Merlin slowly pressed the palm of his hand against his crotch, bare underneath his trousers. He shuffled to the edge of the log he was sat on, relieving the weight on his aching buttocks. 

Five minutes passed. 

By the time Arthur returned, Merlin was beginning to worry. His arrival was as quiet as his departure, startling them all.

"Nothing at all, you bunch of girl's petticoats. It's getting late. Merlin, will you make my bed?"

Arthur seemed strangely subdued as he undressed for the night. He placed his clothes neatly in the corner instead of leaving them on the floor. Merlin was shocked. Turning to the corner, he picked up the clothes to put them in his bag. 

"Merlin, no!" 

Merlin dropped the clothes. As they fell, he caught a glimpse of red peeking out from Arthur's pocket. 

That's not my... No, it couldn't be. Could it? He might have found them on the ground... 

Merlin backed away from the pile of clothing. He turned to look at Arthur, sitting bolt upright in his pile of blankets with a red face. 

"What I mean, Merlin, is that you've done enough for tonight. You look tired, why don't you get some sleep?" 

Merlin nodded, slightly dazed. He curled up in his blanket on the floor beside his prince. 

"Night, clotpole."

"Is that any way to speak to your prince?"

"Goodnight, sire." 

Merlin could practically hear Arthur's eyebrow raise in disbelief.

***

Merlin awoke slowly in the dark tent. The slow, wet, rhythmic noise which had awoken him continued. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he looked across to Arthur. He felt his insides stir, and his cock give an interested jerk. The prince was naked, his back arched. With his hand wrapped around his length, he stroked up and down slowly, a look of ecstasy on his face. Beside him lay a bottle of massage oil, that only a week ago Merlin had used to rub his aching muscles after a hard training session. 

What interested Merlin most, however, was the bundle of fabric clutched in Arthur's hand. It lay on his chest, and even in the darkness Merlin could recognise his discarded cloths.  
Thinking about his undergarments lead Merlin's thoughts back to his own predicament. He was uncomfortably hard, aching inside his loose trousers. He shifted thoughtlessly, trying to find a more comfortable position in which his sore cheeks weren't pressed on the hard ground. 

All movement from Arthur ceased. His head turned slowly, eyes meeting Merlin's, still fixed on him. Merlin's mind turned to mush in his panic. 

Oh shit oh fuck oh fuck he was touching himself touching himself and he was thinking of me oh fuck what do I do if I move an inch I swear I'll come untouched 

"Hi," said Merlin stupidly. 

"Hi."

They stayed frozen for another moment before Arthur startled, quickly pulling his blankets over himself.

"You didn't... I wasn't..."

"Arthur... Were they my...?"

"Perhaps."

Merlin shuffled out of his nest of blankets. He lay closer to Arthur. They stared at each other. 

"Are you angry?"

"Do I look angry?"

"You never do."

"I'm not angry."

Merlin took off his top, still watching Arthur. He slowly raised his hand to rest on his chest. Outside, drops of rain began to fall, loud on the fabric of the tent. Merlin's finger circled his own nipple. 

Arthur lowered his blankets low enough to copy Merlin's actions. Merlin's fingernail flicked over his hardening nub, eliciting a gasp. Arthur did the same. He was still holding the fabric that so often enveloped Merlin's most private parts, grasping it tighter the more aroused he became. 

Merlin's pace increased, giving his nipple the occasional pinch, the beautiful pain shooting straight to his cock. Every movement he made, Arthur copied. 

When finally he could take no more, he removed his trousers. The cool night air was shocking on the hot, damp skin of his erection. The contrast made him shudder with pleasure, his body screaming at him to touch himself. He slowly pressed the tip of his finger to the head of his cock, collecting the bead of pre-cum that waited there. 

He slowly lifted his finger to Arthur's lips, smearing on the gleaming liquid like the lip stain of a woman. Arthur licked his lips, his eyes locked on Merlin's. Slowly, slowly, they leaned in closer to softly press their lips together. Merlin found himself closing his eyes against his will, reveling in the sheer wonder of the moment. Their lips parted, and together they breathed a single breath. Merlin pressed his open lips to Arthur's as he did the same, letting them fall shut in a slow and glorious worship of the other man. 

As they explored each other's mouths, Merlin found himself coming closer still, until he was on top of Arthur. As they broke away panting, Arthur groped the floor around them in search of the oil. He held it up for Merlin to study. 

"May I?" 

Merlin nodded his consent, a delicious shudder wracking his body at the thought of Arthur's long fingers deep inside him. Arthur sat up, with Merlin in his lap. Outside, the rain fell harder, as though echoing the feelings of those inside the tent. 

"Are you sure, Merlin?" 

"Arthur, I have fucked myself on my own hand every night for the past year thinking having you inside of me, and if you don't do something right now so help me -"

Arthur cut him off with a kiss, circling a finger around Merlin's hole. He rolled them over, laying Merlin on the floor, where he spread his legs in anticipation. Pulling his mouth away, he carefully poured oil on Merlin's ass, causing him to moan obscenities. Merlin made a deep, primal noise as Arthur's finger slid inside him. Circling inside him, the callouses on his finger rubbing him in just the right way, the finger moving slowly in and out. Merlin bucked his hips, wanting more. 

Merlin felt another finger inside him, clenching around it as a rush of pleasurepain stormed through him, closing his eyes. Torturously slowly, they slid in and out, out and in. The fingers curled, rubbing against his prostate, and he screamed. 

With his free hand, Arthur covered his mouth. 

"Merlin, we're in a tent! Everyone can hear you!"

"Oh dear fucking God I don't care just do that again and I'll do anything you want, I promise"

Arthur's fingers, three now, curled and caressed the spot inside him that made him writhe. Sweat dripped down Merlin's forehead in the now stuffy tent. His buttocks ached on the hard ground, but he was too distracted to care. 

Arthur slid out his fingers, leaving Merlin empty. 

"Arthur, is there any way we could do this without putting pressure on my arse? It's just, after riding a horse for so long..." 

The rain pounded the ground. 

Arthur stood up, taking Merlin's hand and leading him outside the tent. They ran to the shelter of a large, leafy tree around the remains of their fire. Arthur pressed Merlin against it, their lips moving in tandem. 

"Do you know," murmured Arthur, "earlier, when we were around the fire and Gwaine was telling that story? I was fantasising about fucking you against this tree."

Merlin writhed against Arthur, his words making him harder than he thought possible. Arthur's fingers slid inside him again, making sure he was stretched enough. Merlin curled his legs around Arthur as he was lifted, supported by the touch bark on his back. 

Merlin felt Arthur position his cock at his entrance, shivering with anticipation. Slowly, he was filled up as the rain dripped through the leaves onto his prince's hair. Arthur's cock filled him in every way it could, the glorious stretch rubbing against his walls. Arthur thrust carefully, experimentally. Merlin groaned. Again. Again, again, again, until both were panting and about to come. Shifting slightly, Merlin changed the angle until Arthur was directly pounding his prostate with every thrust. 

One, two, three more, and Merlin was coming, untouched, body spasming uncontrollably, clenching around Arthur's length. Merlin's cock twitched against his stomach, decorating both himself and Arthur with white pearly liquid to be washed away by the rain. As his orgasm tore through his body, thunder rumbled and lighting cracked in the sky above them. He felt Arthur within him fill him up with warmth, a completely new feeling. 

They sunk to the ground together, exhausted, uncaring of the mud that coated their bodies. As the rain washed away their sweat, Merlin chucked. 

"My arse is going to hurt even more tomorrow."


End file.
